


Let's go to the Beach!

by mamaclover



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Beach Episode, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: Everything needs a beach episode! These are short one shots about the DMC crew and you having a good time at the beach!
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 134





	1. Nero

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for all the Nero fuckers out there. I see yall.

“Nero! Hurry up!”

Your whispered words were practically a hiss, pressing back into the demon hunter who had you trapped in between a rock and a hard place. Literally.  
Nero dragged you away from the group where your beach 'party' was set up after you had bent over to fix up your towel.   
When you sat back up, he leaned in to whisper into your ear.

“I could just push your bikini bottom aside and take you right here...”

He felt you shiver against his bare chest before you checked to see if anyone was looking and tugged him down the beach to find a pile of tall rocks that could hide whatever Nero had planned. 

True to his word, Nero didn't even take off your bikini bottom. He pressed you forward to lean on a rock before kneeling on the sand and slipped your bikini bottom aside. You were thankful you had waited to jump into the ocean before Nero had to slip his tongue against your folds.   
You pressed your fist to your mouth to keep quiet as Nero started to spread you open with his fingers and lips. 

“Bastard...”  
“Bet I can make you holler. The waves will cover it up so no one will hear you.”

You wanted to smack him but felt his thick fingers slip in and start to tease you further. It left you needing more, moaning loudly as he fingered you faster and faster until your body locked up and felt something leak out! You froze, realizing what it probably was from how Nero groaned and pressed his mouth back onto your soaking pussy.

“You didn't make me holler yet, hot stuff,” you managed to pant out with a triumphant smirk, peeking over your shoulder only to lose a bit of your confidence at what you saw. 

Nero had pulled his swimming trunks down to whip his cock out, stroking it up and down with a grin that matched yours. 

“Oh I'm not done yet with you, babe.”

When you returned to the group, Nico was the first to ask if you both had heard the strange yowling. Nero answered with a shrug, pulling you by the hip to lead you into the water to wash away any evidence of what happened just behind the rocks.


	2. Dante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You dragged Dante out to the beach while everyone else wandered off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante time ( ͡❛ ͜ʖ ͡❛)

You floated on your inner tube, head leaned back to soak in the sun and feel the nice cool water underneath your fingers. Everything was relaxed and calm as you floated along the water, your eyes closed and a smile on your face.

“An iceberg!”

A shout surprised you but when water surrounded you as your inner tube was flipped, you swam up to the top and tried not to shout around the water in your mouth.

“DANTE!”

You could hear his laughter, wiping water from your eyes as you tried to find the demon hunter before you felt arms come from behind! Big, rough hands held you close, making you struggle against his strength with a growl.

“You bastard!” you groaned out as Dante dragged you through the water towards the shore.

He didn't say anything, just laughed as he threw you over his shoulder once his feet touched the ground.   
The beach was barren, a small spot just behind the cabin you were staying at with the group. Everyone had wandered off while you dragged Dante out the door of to the beach in the backyard. The privacy was much needed when Dante pressed onto your back onto one of the chaise longue set up on the beach, pressing his lips to yours while his hands groped at your thighs.   
The rough stubble against your skin made you gasp out and allow his tongue to slip in!  
You could feel his excitement pressing into you thigh as he lowered himself on top of your body. Water dripped from the ends of his silver hair when he pulled away, that damned grin on his face before he lowered himself and settled in between your legs. You glared down, squeezing your thighs together to watch his face scrunch up. 

“Not before a shower, big boy.”  
“Come on, baby. A little salt water never killed a man.”

You sat up, reaching out to pinch his nose and laughed when his face scrunched up even more to almost look unrecognizable. 

“A man maybe. But aren't you a devil?”

When you spread your legs, Dante took the opportunity to dive face first against your still sopping wet bikini bottom! Dante nuzzled against your inner thighs, pressing open mouth kisses to the soft skin before his fingers found the strings on the side of your bikini. 

“Only half, sweetheart. Let's head inside and I'll show you what a man with demon blood can do.”

You couldn't help but roll your eyes as Dante scooped you up in his arms and hurried to the cabin where he showed you exactly what he meant by his statement.

You were left laying face down with your body covered in marks that your one piece swimsuit you brought along wouldn't hide as Dante whistled a happy tune heading into the bathroom.


	3. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You needed help with putting on some sunscreen. V is always there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept forgetting to post this chapter with it being the first one I finished heh. But here's the V chapter with the Vergil chapter to come soon !

You found yourself flushed and embarrassed. You had only asked V to help with the sunscreen but somehow ended up with your bikini top undone and resting chest down on a towel. Big hands ran up and down your back to spread the sunscreen all over your skin, trying not to giggle when V's fingers slid down your side to almost tickle you. 

“Here. I'll put a bit more and then you can go in the water,” V's soft voice came from behind as you felt his hands cup the skin of your ass that was peeking from your bikini bottom. 

You held in the gasp, trying not to grab anyone's attention around you as he started to rub the sunscreen all across your cheeks and down the back of your thighs. His hands were heavenly, squeezing at your skin in all the right places to make you stuff your face in between your arms you had folded in front of you. 

“A-Aren't you going to join me, V?” you asked, almost breathless when V's hands came back up to practically massage your ass together.   
“Oh no. I'd rather enjoy the view.”

V gave a squeeze with that, making you tremble underneath him. How were you supposed to go swimming when you could feel yourself already getting wet somewhere else.   
You smiled to yourself, getting onto your elbows and spreading your legs slightly.

“Oh. Would you be kind and get my thighs a bit more?”

V locked eyes with you when you looked over your shoulder for only a moment before they ran down to see the small stain on your bikini bottom. It was clear what you wanted and hoped he would understand. Especially when you lifted your hips just slightly. 

“Oh my. It seems I have run out of sunscreen. We could go back to the hotel room and see if there is some there.”  
“Tie my string in the back and I'll help you look for it.” 

You both knew the smell of sunscreen wouldn't get out of the sheets but you were too far gone to care when V's lips were on yours and his hands found their way under your bikini.


	4. Vergil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil wasn't the swimming type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter so far!! I'm thinking about doing Nico, Lady and Trish chapters but right now I have some commissions to work on! Hopefully I can do more short ones like this of more reader dmc stuff!!

Vergil wasn't the swimming type. He was content lounging on one of the resort chairs under the umbrella with a book or just napping. It was nice to see him relaxing for once.   
But when you both returned to the room to wash off the sunscreen and sand, Vergil trapped you in the shower. Water ran down your bodies, cold and almost forgotten with how Vergil's fingers ran down your sides and groped at your ass. You were flushed, clinging to his broad shoulders before moaning as his lips found your throat. You hadn't expected this at all. Vergil had seemed reluctant to even come on this trip but when he nipped at your ear, you didn't care.

“I wanted to do this as soon as you walked out in your swimsuit. Touch your skin and leave bruises on those hips,” Vergil whispered into your ear, his hands squeezing your hips hard enough to make your knees buckle, “Get on your knees.”

You did as you were told, sinking down to the ground and staring up at the twitching cock that teased you. You sometimes hated how easy you were to fall to his whims but when his hand came to clutch the back of your head and tilt it to press your lips to his heavy balls. You moaned against them, embarrassed how excited you got when he led you by your hair to all the places he wanted you. You sucked, kissed and tongued all over his cock and balls until the head slipped passed your lips.  
You stared up at him, eyes almost rolling back when Vergil gave a sharp thrust. 

With his body blocking the flow of the shower, the drool dripping from your lips fell onto your chest and you could feel how you were soaked between your legs. Vergil pulled you all the way down to the base, using both hands to keep you still. You choked, struggling to breathe through your nose as Vergil stared you down. It made your eyes roll back, moaning around his cock before he pulled you away!   
The moment of relief was godly, gasping loudly as you tried to catch your breath only to feel Vergil pull you to your feet! 

The world spun as he pressed your body against the cool wall of the shower, sinking his teeth into the back of your neck! The feeling of his cock sliding between your thighs made you whimper out a weak moan.

“Don't pass out on me.”

You couldn't keep that promise when Vergil dragged you out of the bathroom and threw you onto the bed. The way he drove into you made you forget completely how to breathe and passed out when you came with a cry.


End file.
